


Feral

by Snackleggg



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Bc she turned into big cat, Benson tries so hard to keep everyone together, But thats Kipo's job and kIpO aIN't HeRE rIgHT nOw, Canon? Hardly know her, Dave is an idiot, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jaguars are loners, Kipo being a loner, Mentioned Scarlemange, Post-Season/Series 01, Someone get these children some therapy, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Voice of reason Benson, What-if scenerio, Wolf is traumatised child, Worried Wolf, kIpO hAS nO fUcKIn iDeA WhAt ThE HelL iS gOiNG oN, kipo being a cat, only a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snackleggg/pseuds/Snackleggg
Summary: Scarlemange's mind control perfume only works on primates so what would happen to someone who is only part primate?Apparently their other part taking complete control and going wild is what happens as Kipo finds out.
Relationships: Kipo Oak & Wolf
Comments: 8
Kudos: 173





	1. Never let Dave hold anything important

They had just captured a patrolling flamingo of Scarlemange. It had been a few days since the second burrow had been destroyed, maybe a week? The group had wandered back into the city of Las vidas and were hiding out when the flamingo and its rider spotted them. Luckily it was a lone one and after some shenanigans where Wolf had to use stalky on the flamingo and Kipo and Benson had to capture the brainwashed human rider without hurting them they were safe again.

Kipo had grabbed a guitar from a near by music shop and reasoned that if the song worked on the mega monkey then it might work for the human. As Kipo sang and played the song on the guitar the forced grinning face of the man soon started to fade and his eyes became clearer and more aware of their surroundings and situation and by the end he was fully snapped out of it and had tears threatening to come from his eyes.

Benson soon untied him and after many apologies and thankings from the man they pointed him in the direction of one of the scattered human hold outs where the mole people who had escaped being captured during the second burrow raid had camped out at. It was in an old world mall not far from where they were. He thanked them again before heading off in the direction of the mall.

It had been morning when the flamingos first spotted them but now it was almost lunch time and they decided to raid through the pouch which was on the flamingo to see if there was perhaps any food. They found some decent rations in there and started eating but while Wolf, Benson and Kipo were preoccupied with eating, Dave, in his buff stage of life, decided to snoop some more in the pouch. Wolf noticed him and did not like the idea of Dave playing around with anything of Scarlemange's.

"Dave, what are you doing?" She asked even though she already knew.

"I'm looking through the pouch obviously. I wonder what kind of stuff Scarlemange gives his patrol guards. Who knows, maybe theres a weapon we can use against him in here!" Dave said and then proceeded to jumped out of the bag and fall harshly on his rear as he held up something.

"Aha!" Dave announced proudly and Wolf was already getting ready to take whatever he had found away from the pea brain. He was holding up a small pink round object. It looked like it was a container of some kind and Wolf really didn't want whatever was inside in the hands of the idiot bug mute.

"Hey Benson! Check what I found!" Dave said while getting up and running towards Benson. He held the pink container up proudly and Benson, who had finished eating and was listening to some music with his headphones on, inspected it. He took his headphones off and glanced a Wolf before looking back at Dave.

"Wow Dave, that sure is a.... thing.... look why don't we put it down so we can take a better look at what might be inside" Benson said, he obviously knew of Dave's habit to do dumb stuff so him holding an unknown object was something Benson and Wolf both agreed was not a good thing.

"Nuh-uh finders keepers!" Dave said and he held the pink container up over his head, looking at it like it was his greatest prize.

"It's probably filled with super cool mute only stuff that you wouldn't understand. Kipo back me up here!" Dave said, getting the attention of the resident half mute who was too busy tuning her new guitar to notice what was happening. Kipo looked up with a 'huh' obviously not having been following the conversation as she was absorbed in her own little music world.

"This awesome container is probably filled with awesome stuff and Wolf and Benson want to take it because they're mad that I found it first with my superior intellect" Dave said while holding the container close to his chest. Wolf had grabbed stalky at this point and was fully prepared to knock Dave out for a bit with some deathstalker poison if it meant getting that container away from the walking disaster.

"Yeah, sorry Dave but I kind of doubt that's what's happening. Maybe they're just worried you'll hurt your self because of your..... how do I put this.... tendency to get into problematic situations" Kipo said while not taking all of her focuse off the guitar.

"Yeah Dave, Kipo is right. We just want to make sure no accidents happen" Benson said while getting a little closer to Dave.

"What! I'm the oldest and most responsible out of all of you! Benson my man how could you say that! I thought we were brothers!" Dave said in his usual dramatic way and was starting to back away from Benson. Then the idiot's body decided right then and there was a good time to mult. He fell out off his buff exoskeleton in his old man form and since he was backing away at the same time he also fell over dropped the container.

Wolf watched in slow motion as the pink container shattered on the ground on impact. The worst part was it shattered right next to Kipo who wasn't even paying full attention to the conversation as she was too focused on her new guitar. Out of the pink container came a pink mist that quickly engulfed Kipo.

Time started to speed up to normal again as Kipo breathed in the strange mist and started coughing a little.

"Kipo!" Wolf called. She covered her face with her wolf pelt and Benson also put his arm over his noise and mouth incase any of the mist got near him. Wolf quickly ran over to Kipo. The mist was already clearing up. Kipo had stopped her momentary coughing but she didn't seem all too well. She was swaying back and forth a little and her guitar lay forgotten at her side. She had her eyes shut and was rubbing them slightly.

"Wolf? My head feels kinda fuzzy...." Kipo said and when she opened her eyes they weren't her normal eyes but instead her mute ones. Why did she have them now? They only ever showed up when she needed the enhanced vision like for seeing in the dark. Was there something wrong with her vision?

"Kipo are you alright?" Wolf asked. Stalky was left on the ground where she had been sitting across the room a few seconds ago.

"Yea.... I'm just kinda sleepy.... and it's kind hard..... for me to..... to.... focuse proper-.... properly..." Kipo's swaying became more intense until she ended up just bent over forward with her head facing down. Her face was obscured by her hair. Her breathing seemed normal for the most part but Wolf was still panicking a little.

Then Wolf saw it. Kipo's mute fur had just come out of her arms. Her hands balled up and into fists and in a matter of seconds she transformed. She transformed right front of Wolf's eyes from the sweet innocent and naive girl Wolf would care for like her sister to a hunched over mega jaguar mute whose head almost touched the ceiling.

There was a moment of shocked silence. Then Kipo raised her head and looked directly into Wolf's eyes. Brown shocked eyes stared into magenta mute eyes. There was no recognition in those eyes. Nothing to indicate that Kipo was still there. There was only a brief blankness followed by a flash of confusion and then threatening. Kipo's eyes became ones of a predator who was looking at a threat as she stood up on all fours and backed up slowly while a low growl escaped her throat.

Suddenly Wolf wasn't in the temporary shelter with a completely mute Kipo anymore. No, she was back in the forest staring into the magenta eyes of a wolf she had thought of as a sibling and close friend. A wolf who with her adopted parents and other siblings were all growling and about to attack her, make her into their next meal.

She fell onto her rear and almost couldn't process it when Benson grabbed her from behind and managed to save her from a swipe that came from the fully mute Kipo. The sudden movement sent her back into reality but that didn't mean she was any less shocked. She noticed Dave had turned into a cocoon again and Mandu who had been asleep in the corner was by her side and handing her stalky.

"Kipo! Are you still in there!?" Benson called but too no avail as all it did was earn another swipe from the mega mute which he thankfully dodged. It was probably 3 and a half times Benson's height and Wolf didn't even want to think about the power behind those swipes. Kipo with a single mute arm was able to send a flamingo flying at least 50 ft into the air. What kind of devastating power did a full mute Kipo have? Definitely enough to break someone's spine with a simple swipe, that was for sure.

Wolf shakily took stalky from Mandu and stood up. She was still shaking as she stared at the huge jaguar who growled and bared her teeth at them like they were strangers. Like they had commit the most unforgivable offence. This. This wasn't Kipo. This was a feral beast that was acting on pure instinct.

But Wolf knew that deep down Kipo was still in there. She had to be. She couldn't bring her self to use stalky against Kipo so instead she ended up just standing there like an idiot. All the rules and instincts drilled into her about the surface evaporated from her mind as all she could think about was how that was Kipo. Her Kipo. She couldn't hurt Kipo.

"Wolf you're going to have to knock her out with stalky" Benson said. He had tried a few more times with much the same result and was now once again next to Wolf on the furthest side of the room from the huge jaguar Kipo.

"W-what?!" For the first time in a while, probably since the second burrow map incident Wolf actually faltered in what to say. She knew it had to be done but everytime she tried to ready herself all she could think about was the kind smiling face of Kipo as she announced they were sisters.

"This isn't our Kipo. We need to find out what that mist stuff is and why it made her go feral but we can't do that with a giant cat swiping at us every few seconds!" Benson said as he cradled cocooned Dave in his arms. Mandu was also nudging Wolf to do it and she loved Kipo almost as much as Wolf did.

Wolf gulped down the forming knot in her throat as she started shakily walking forward. Stalky's business end was pointed towards the wary and still growling mega jaguar. With only the slightest hesitation, it was so small that not even Wolf herself truly noticed, Wolf jumped at the jaguar and swiftly stung stalky into her shoulder. She quickly jumped backwards back to Benson and Mandu.

The jaguar seemed to falter a little in it's steps and it shook it's head a few times before releasing one last growl and then-

"Wait- no- Kipo where are you-!" But Benson's cries weren't heard as the jaguar who's system had venom that should have knocked it out running through it instead barrelled through the wall and ran away. Despite it being a huge mega jaguar the three soon lost track of it as it jumped over buildings and quickly weaved through the city, almost like it had lived their its whole life and had done it a million times before.

There was silence as Wolf just stared off in the direction Kipo had disappeared in. Benson turned to her after noticing this uncharacteristic silence.

"What? No comment about how that definitely rang the dinner bell?" Benson said and Wolf just..... broke.

Wolf fell to her knees and dropped stalky aswell. Tears were threatening to break from her eyes "Benson, what are we going to do? That was Kipo, our Kipo. How are we- what are-" Wolf started sobbing quietly. It was almost like when she thought Kipo had been taken by the flamingos at the second burrow only this time it was worst because instead Kipo had turned into what she feared the most but she knew that Kipo had no control, that their sisterhood was not a lie up until that point.

'Maybe it was' a treacherous voice in the back of Wolf's head said. The paranoid voice that let her survive for so long only seemed like a burned now.

"Hey hey, don't worry. Well get her back. Well find a way. We always do!" Benson tried to encourage as he crouched down next to her.

"But each time it was because of Kipo..... and one of her crazy plans that somehow worked...." Wolf said as she wiped away the tears. As much as she would love to continue sulking in her own despair Benson was right. They had to start looking for a way to fix this, immediately. First they needed to find out what that stuff in the pink container was and Wolf could only think of one way to find that out.

"I think we need to pay our new human friend a visit" She said as she grabbed stalky off the ground and stood up.


	2. What is my name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kipo's POV!

Her head was spinning and it wouldn't STOP! Scents and sounds and basically everything around her became terrifyingly overwhelming. At first everything was muffled like a sheet had been thrown over her head but then that sheet seemed to be ripped away leaving her heightened senses at the mercy of the world around her. She was staring at the ground while trying to get her brain to process everything around her. Finally almost as if a switch were turned on in her brain the overwhelming sense subsided into more bearable ones. She could still sense everything around her with frightening accuracy but it wasn't at all like the sudden loudness of all her senses being cranked up to 11. Her body and brain seemed to finally be on the same page, whatever that page was.

She then realised something. There was someone else here. Her nose was telling her there were 3- no, 4 others nearby. She raised her head to see who or what had dared approach her. Her eyes met ones of small figure infront of her. Shock, fear and concern were in the brown eyes she looked into. For moment she was confused. Who is this and why does she feel like she should know the answer to that? Then her instincts quickly supplemented her with that knowledge. 

THREAT!

What does this.... human think they were doing? They were probably here to take her territory from her. Yes, that must be it! This had to be her territory since it smelled as if she had slept here. She wasn't foolish enough to sleep outside her territory. And these humans had come to challenge her for her territory, or steal from her. That had to be it!

She growled and backed up. She raised her paw to swipe. Wait she had paws? Of course she's always had paws! Another taller human pulled the first one out of the way of her swipe. She was outnumbered but they were outmatched. What did they think they were doing challenging a jaguar? Wait she was a jaguar? Yes! She was jaguar, that was who she had always been right?.... why did she feel uncertainty about that.... it doesn't matter! What matters is making sure these humans know not to challenge her ever again!

The taller human called out to her, or at her? She didn't really understand. She could understand human language it seemed but what the human said threw her for a loop.

"Kipo! Are you still in there?!"

What? What was this human talking about. He is clearly just trying to confuse her so she swiped again, and again, and again. Every single time he just managed to dodge and it was starting to get on her nerves.

Then the human backed off and said something to the shorter human while holding another mute in his arms. There was also a pig mute that handed the small human some stick thing but she payed it no mind. The smaller human was shaking like a leaf but then started approaching her. Were they just begging for death or something?

She managed to get the jump on her surprisingly and stabbed her in the shoulder with that stick thing before backing off. Almost immediately was she struck with dizziness and her eyes lids felt the need to close but after staggering a bit she shook the strange sensation from her head and decided she did NOT want that to happen again so she fled. The taller human yelled something but she wasn't paying attention as she weaved through the city with expertise. 

Finally she came to a stop and sought shelter in one of the old decrepit buildings.

It was nice and cool inside and she licked her shoulder where the stick had hit. It was still sore and she huffed in annoyance. Stupid humans, coming and distracting her when she was in the middle of-

What.... had she been doing?

She couldn't really remember anything before the explosion of senses. She had little bits and pieces of fragmented memories but not of anything specific. She remembered scents. Those humans scents had been familiar. Had she fought with them before? She remembered the scents of other mutes. Monkey and cat and snake and unfortunately wolf.

The blurry and hazy memory of being dragged down a shoot of water desperately trying not to drown hit her like a rock. Unlike other cats she for one didn't really mind water, that's just how Jaguars were.

She lingered on the thought. She was a jaguar. Of course she was! She had the fur and paws and spots to prove it but something in the back of her mind was telling her no, she wasn't. That she was forgetting something. Something VERY important.

Her mind wandered back to those humans and the 2 mutes with them. What was happening? She didn't understand!

She ended up growing frustrated and decided she was probably just hungry and after a good hunt and meal she would be alright. Exiting the building, she tried tracking anything to eat but despite her amazing sense of smell and sharp vision she couldn't pick up any trails or see any other creatures scurrying around.

She decided to go back into a shelter when a drip of water landed on her fur and slowly so did more. It started raining. Now as stated earlier she didn't mind the water as much as other cats did but that didn't mean she was about to get soaked. She quickly found a new shelter and decided that this and the area surrounding it would be her new territory. The shelter was a large well held up building. The inside was big and empty apart from a few old wooden crates to the back, perfect for her large size, and had a large tree growing in the centre up and out of the roof. A part of the roof in the centre had collapsed because of this but the rest of the roof of the building was intact and made good cover from the rain. The jaguar could tell from the sounds of thunder in the distance that this storm would be a long one.

She got comfy in the corner and found herself drifting off into the land of sleep. At this point the humans she had met earlier were quite far removed from her mind.

She fell asleep peacefully.

\----------

"Kipo! Kiiiiiiiipppppooooooo! Kipo where are you!? This better not be some practical joke!" Benson called from the ground

It was a nice sunny day and Kipo had woken up first. She decided to climb a tree to get a better view of the sunrise. Kipo called down to Benson.

"Benson! Up here!" But he didn't seem to hear it. Maybe she was too high up?

She was about to start climbing down when she found that her arm stopped her from sitting up. When she looked Kipo was surprised to see it was in it's mute form. The claws had dug into the bark of the branch she was sitting on deeply and no matter what she tried her arm held on, like it had a mind of it's own. She tried calling down to Benson again.

"BENSON! I'M UP HERE! I THINK I MIGHT BE STUCK!" But her voice still didn't seem to reach him even though she wasn't even that high up. Well if you call 3 story's not that high up. Wolf came out of the shelter and helped Benson look. Eventually even Dave and Mandu were looking.

"Maybe she just moved on without us? Heading to that near by mole people camp to talk with her other friends?" Benson asked Wolf and Wolf just pinched her nose in frustration.

"GUYS! GUYS! I'M UP HERE!" She said while franctically waving her free arm. 

"Well then we better get going to catch up with her" Wolf said and Kipo started panicking.

"WAIT GUYS! NO!" She took her shoe off and threw it at them to get their attention but they had already started walking away and the shoe landed in some bushes, canceling out its noise. 

"WOLF! DAVE! MANDU! BENSON! I'M RIGHT HERE!" She threw her other shoe but it met the same fate as her first attempt. There was this strange pink mist that the group on the ground walked into and they soon disappeared from sight. Kipo was still yelling, frantically trying to get their attention and to pull her arm out of the bark but it held firmly. The pink mist started encroaching on the tree and she felt a sense of dread wash over her.

As it started to climb up with tree she became much more panicked in trying to remove her arm, even turning her other arm mute to match its strength but to no avail.

She heard a voice whisper from the mist that was now only a few tree branches away from her.

"Who are you? What are you?" The voice asked. Kipo decided this mist must have been a mute of some kind and when in doubt talk and make friends with the mutes!

"I-I'm Kipo. A-and I'm a human. Can- can you help me get down from the tree?" She asked the mist as it got closer and closer.

"What was your name again?" The voice whispered. It was definitely female but also distorted like it was speaking through a static radio.

"It was- it... it was" Now the pink mist had fully engulfed her and her surroundings. It was so thick she couldn't even see the branch below her but that wasn't the pressing matter. The pressing matter was that no matter how hard she tried she couldn't for the life of her remember her name. She was sure she had said it a second ago but her mind came up blank trying to remember.

"W-what is my name?" She looked down at her jaguar like arm that still kept her firmly in place.

Then suddenly a sound cut through the fog that was starting to become her mind. A voice. A voice she recognised!

"Kipo!?"

"Benson!" She yelled.

\-----------

The jaguar awoke from her dream with a start. She looked around and found who had awoken her. Outside in the street was that tall human.

"Kipo! Kipo!? You around here?" He was yelling loudly.

She saw that the rain had stopped. Actually it was now night entirely. She stretched a little and also groomed her bed head. Her dream was forgotten now. No matter how hard she tried to remember it, it had been pushed away from her mind and lost. It didn't matter, dreams aren't important anyway but for some reason she felt like she needed to remember that one. Like an itch that needed to be scratched.

She just shrugged before turning her attention to the human wandering the street outside. The smaller human was behind him looking around quickly and so were the 2 mutes. The pig mute at the rear and the cocooned mute seemed no longer cocooned. Instead it was a normal walking and talking adult bug mute now. How strange. She also noticed that the smaller one had some sort of wooden human contraption.

Guitar her mind supplied but she wasn't sure how she knew it was one of those, or what those even looked like but she did know! It was a guitar.

The tall one kept calling out for someone named 'Kipo'. Maybe that was another human? But he also said that name before and she had been positive it was only the 5 of them, no 3rd human to be scented so why was he saying that name over and over again. She found it a little annoying so she decided to revealed herself.

She climbed up the tree and jumped on to the roof, easily going over the small gap of collapsed roof. As she stood on the roof and looked down on them she let out a mighty roar for good measure to let them know she was there.

All 4 stopped in their tracks and stared up at her. She knew she had the advantage with her sharp eyes that could see in the dark of the night unlike humans even if the moon illuminated most everything.

The taller one seemed to nudge the smaller one a bit and whisper something to them. The smaller one put the pointy stick which had made her dizzy down. Maybe they were trying to be less threatening?

The smaller one held onto the guitar tightly. Her eyes met the smaller humans for the second time that day, or night now? 

The small human took a deep breath and then started...... playing the guitar?

How strange....

The tune though was somehow.... familiar..... 

She climbed down from the building and onto the same level as the 4 though she still towered over them with her mega mute stature.

Then the small one started.... signing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Jaguars actually quite like the water unlike most other feline


	3. Losing you was the hard part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV shifts back to Wolf and the gang!

Wolf, Benson, Mandu and a teenage Dave enter the old mall. It doesn't take long for them to find the mole people camp in a supermarket area of sorts, though most of the food had already been raided during the 200 years after it had last been stocked unsurprisingly.

The creep that tried to take stalky from Wolf at the burrow was in charge here. He was surprisingly pretty good at taking charge of the situation and understanding that alot of stuff can be dangerous but that didn't mean Wolf forgave him for not just asking her to point stalky upwards but he was tolerable. She shook her head from those thoughts, she had to find that human that had been under Scarlemange's control. He was the only one who might know what that pink mist was and how to snap Kipo out of..... whatever happened.

It didn't take long to locate him since he was still wearing the bright red uniform that stood out among the dark grey of all the other mole people. 

"Hey you!" Wolf called and he turned around nervously but relaxed upon seeing it was them.

"Oh.... uh hey. Thank you again for freeing me and- wait... where's the purple one?" He asked seeing that their group was missing a core person.

"Well um you see Dave was going through the pouch you left behind and he found this container thingy. He kind of um.... broke it and Kipo breathed in the mist stuff that was in there and now.... um...." Benson tried explaining but he didn't seem to know how to fraze what happened.

"She turned into a 20 foot mega jaguar and we need to know what that pink mist was" Wolf supplied when Benson couldn't continue and Benson nodded along. Dave was sulking abit at the mention that it was his fault.

By this point the guys face had gone pale. 

"She.... breathed it in?"

"Yes, we really needed to find a way to reverse whatever that stuff was!" Benson said and Mandu made a squeal of agreement.

"Well.... that was Scarlemange's perfume... the one he uses to control humans. It makes primates in general lose their freewill and listen to instruction but Scarlemange only uses it on humans...." He said while he shuddered a little.

There was a moment of silence. Wolf was obviously deep in thought and Benson, Dave and Mandu waited for her observation with baited breath. Then finally she hit her fist onto the palm of her other hands "Of course" she mumbled to her self and turned around to leave.

"I know how we can get Kipo back now" Wolf said and Benson thanked the man for his help before following after Wolf with Mandu and Dave who had now multed into an adult again.

Wolf sighed as she stopped at the entrance. It was raining now and hard. There was thunder in the distance which was never a good sign but they had to get Kipo back as soon as possible so she decided to walk through the rain without a care in the world.

"Hey you wont be able to help Kipo if you catch a cold" Benson said while holding a piece of scrape metal over his head for cover. Dave was doing a similar thing while Mandu splashed around in the mud excitedly.

"Then I wont catch a cold" Wolf said coldly. She was staring straight ahead as she walked and was obviously not in a talking mood. Her only goal right now was getting Kipo back, everything else can wait including her own well being.

After her slight break down earlier she had decided to push her emotions to the side in favour of getting Kipo back faster but Wolf couldn't really ignore the intense wave of emotions just below the surface of her calm demeanor. It was kind of confusing to her as she wasn't used to feeling that much emotion outside of frustration or annoyance. There were feelings of fear, regret, anger, worry and most prominently sadness and they were all mixing together into a melting pot that she was just barely keeping from exploding.

They made it back to the shelter which had a huge hole in the wall courtesy of the mega Jaguar. She grabbed the guitar which had been forgotten in the panic of the situation but before she could trudge out into the storm Benson put a hand on her shoulder.

"Wolf, I know you're worried about Kipo. I am to! But what good would it do if you got struck by lightning? That storm is looking really bad. We should stay here until it cools down, then we can go and find Kipo" Benson said, concern and seriousness was clear on his face and after a few seconds of her glaring at him she sighed and nodded slowly.

"Good, now I think we have some left over rations. Everything that happened today has got me starved" Benson said, trying to cheer the mood a little.

"Your hand, do you want to lose it?" Wolf said menacingly and Benson swiftly removed her hand from her shoulder.

"I'll start a fire" Benson said before going over and getting a pile of dry sticks that were scattered around the shelter. Mandu had curled up in the corner again and Dave leaned against her without a care in the world.

"Look on the bright side Wolf, you don't have to deal with Kipo's ramblings that you hate so much for a day" Dave said, seemingly forgetting that he was the cause of the whole mess.

Wolf glared daggers at him and got stalky ready to deliver him a nice dose of poison but Benson, who had facepalmed at Dave's comment, distracted her as he started the fire.

"Hey Wolf what was your plan to get Kipo back anyway? You haven't told us yet" Benson said. He sat down and started eating some of the rations next to the warm fire. Wolf sat down next to the fire as well, she put stalky down and held the guitar tightly.

"Well Kipo is part mute. That part mute is a jaguar as we now know but Scarlemange's perfume only works on primates. My theory is that her human half was subdued by the perfume and that let the jaguar half take control. She is acting on instinct, not logic." Wolf explained and Benson nodded along.

"So thought that maybe we could bring her human half out of the perfume trance...... like she did with the mega monkey and the human from earlier...." Wolf said and she was pretty sure she heard Benson's train of thought come to screeching halt.

"Wait.... but doesn't that mean we have to play the guitar and sing that song?" Benson said after trying and succeeding not to choke on his rations.

"......yes...." Wolf said in the tiniest voice. She didn't like it but she would have to do it.

"But um.... none of us know how to play guitar, or sing. I don't really remember the words" Benson said and then realisation dawned on his face.

"Do... do you know how to play guitar?" He asked in disbelief.

Wolf sighed "Kipo gave me a few lessons a few days ago. Remember when I was feeling bad about us losing the flamingo we had been using as our ride?" Wolf said. She didn't dare look Benson in the eyes or else she might kill him.

"Yeah, you were sulking and so angry girl! You almost stabbed me when I made a fart joke!" Dave spoke up and Wolf was about to get back to her second hand goal of killing him for his idiocy but thankfully Mandu cut her to the chase and kicked Dave with her back pair of legs.

"Well Kipo sang me that song, the one she uses to take people out of Scarlemange's control, so I would feel better. Apparently her dad always sang her that song when she was down. I asked her how she even made those melodies with the guitar and she ended up giving me a lesson. I'm not great at it but I have that song down pretty good I think" Wolf explained. She starred at the guitar she was holding like if she blinked it would disappear.

"Wow, I never pegged you as the music type" Benson said suddenly and Wolf shot him a death glare.

"I don't mind it that much.... but don't ever tell her I said that or else!" Wolf said and she gestured to stalky threateningly.

"Alright! Alright! I wont tell her!" Benson said. He held his hands up defensively.

After that interaction things calmed down a bit. Benson and Dave started chatting about random things while Mandu slept. Wolf was making a half decent attempt to tune the guitar properly and was also humming the melody of the song, though it was barely audible. She didn't eat her rations, couldn't stomach them not with everything going on. Occasionally Wolf would spend a few minutes glaring at Dave before returning to her preparations.

If she had just taken the container from him none of this would have happened. If she was only faster, stronger, this could have all been avoided. If she hasn't hesitated and tried to reason with the idiot mute, if she just acted instead of talking then everything would be fine!

"Hey, Wolf you okay there?" She heard Benson ask and only now did she notice how tightly she had started gripping the guitar. The 200 year old wood squeaked and groaned a little under the pressure of her hands and she swiftly loosened her grip so it wouldn't dent or break.

"I'm fine" Wolf said even if she knew she wasn't. The only times Wolf could remember being truly 'fine' and relaxed was when she was with Kipo.

The storm had almost completely passed and now that the clouds had cleared the group could see it was dusk. They got up and started making their way towards where Kipo had last been seen weaving through the buildings.

A few minutes into the walk Benson started yelling.

"Kipo! Kiiiiiippppppoooooo!" Benson yelled much too loudly for Wolfs liking.

"What are you doing? Do you have any idea how loud you're ringing the dinner bell?" Wolf whisper shouted. It was now full on night and even though the moon illuminated everything she knew that a cloud could always come along block their only source of light like it had when they were against the wolves. Then, without their designated darkness guide, they would be sitting ducks for any nocturnal mutes.

"Well yeah and Kipo turned into a mega mute driven by pure instincts. If she hears it she'll come towards us looking for the dinner bell" Benson explained and Wolf would never admit that the logic actually made sense. She just rolled her eyes and continued walking forward, stalky in one hand and the guitar strapped over her shoulder.

"Kipo! Kipo!? You around here!?" Benson called again.

Then suddenly there was a large roar coming from the roof of the building they were next to. All 4 turned and saw the mega jaguar. She stared them down with a glint of curiosity.

Benson nudged Wolf "c'mon, that's your que" He whispered to her and she shakily put stalky down.

Wolf looked up and met eyes with the mega jaguar for the second time that day, or night now? She took a deep breath before she started playing the guitar.

Mute Kipo seemed intrigued and came down from the roof, she towered over them but was still a small distance away. With a shaky breath Wolf started singing the song which she knew Kipo had to recognise.

\- We may not have sunshine or starlight or weather, but we've got eachother and that's even better -

The mega jaguar seemed to perk up her ears to listen more intently.

\- You don't need the sun to keep you warm when you've got arms. Wishes come from you and not a random shooting star -

The mega jaguar started circling the group a few times before settling to sit back infront of them facing Wolf directly.

\- We may not have storm clouds but the skys always blue -

At this point Wolf looked down and kept her sights on the strings she was playing. She couldn't bear to look Kipo in the eyes anymore. 

\- We've got something special here and what we have is you -

Wolf could hear something, the ruffling of something. It almost sounded like when ever Kipo's arm fur receded.

\- What we have is you -

She was so focused on signing and playing the guitar that she didn't even notice the excitement in Dave, Mandu and Benson's expressions.

\- What we have is you -

Just as Wolf stopped playing and was prepared to look up to see no result she heard hurried footsteps and then someone scooped her up by her arms and dragged her into a tight hug as they spun around.

"Wolf! I missed you so much!" Kipo's bubbly voice said and only then did Wolf process that it had worked, that Kipo was hugging her, that Kipo was safe and not about to attack them.

The emotions which had been simmering at the bottom of Wolf's stomach ever since Kipo had left came out ful force as she hugged Kipo back tightly and while she would never admit it she cried a few tears of joy.

Kipo was back, Kipo was still her sister and Kipo would never hurt her as long as she gave her the chance to prove that.

"I missed you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked reading it as much as I liked writing it! 
> 
> This was just a fun concept that popped into my head and i wanted to see it through


End file.
